1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the field of "PACKAGE MAKING" and more particularly in the field of "SEPARATING A CLOSURE FOR LATER SELECTION BY A MOVING CONTAINER".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for placing lids on containers are well known in the art. Some examples of known prior art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,209 as issued to Knudsen on 07/25/67; U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,842, as issued to Renish on 11/07/67; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,314 as issued to Keas on 08/12/69; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,384 as issued to Kinney on 12/09/75; U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,649 as issued to Sawvel on 10/31/78; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,172 as issued to Fisher et al on 01/26/82; my U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,160 issued 07/22/86; U.S. Pat. 4,683,706 as issued to Harper on 08/04/87; and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,944 issued on 10/02/90. U.S. Pat. No's. 4,601,160 and 4,959,944 are soley owned by me and are incorporated into this application by referenced to the extent the law allows. The known prior art utilize a mechanical or suction means for removing the first cover from a nested stack. More particularly Knudsen '209 teaches the use of a reciprocating pawl to engage the lip of the cover to provide separation of the first cover from the nested stack. Renish '842 teaches the use of a suction device in cooperation with an indexing turret for providing the separation of the first cover from the nested stack. Suction devices are also shown in Keas '314; and Sawvel '649. Fisher '172 teaches the use of a selectively rotated threaded rod for advancing the nested stack towards an aperture (15). Kinney '384 delivers the separated covers to a rotary indexing table. Harper '706 teaches the use of a plurality of pivoting gate mechanisms to separate the first cover Harper further teaches the orientation of a circular lid by means of a rotating arm.
The use of suction cups as taught by others requires that portions of the cover be flat in order for individual suction cups to be effective. The mechanical gating means as disclosed by Harper requires precise adjustment and does not allow for variations in diameter or thickness of covers. Fishers threaded rod advancing mechanism requires that the flow of containers be stopped in order to replenish the cover supply.
These are but a few of the deficiencies of the prior art which the present invention overcomes.